C'est une belle journée
by Calimera
Summary: Ce jour là, l'inspecteur Lestrade trouva Watson de très bonne humeur, et lorsqu'on lui demandait ce qu'il avait, il répondait simplement que c'était une belle journée. Mais que s'était-il donc bien passé entre Holmes et Watson ?


**Titre**** : **C'est une belle journée.

**Fandom**** : ** Sherlock Holmes.

**Couple(s)/Personnage(s)**** : ** Sherlock Holmes, le docteur Watson, l'inspecteur Lestrade. Tobias Gregson, Mrs Hudson et Mycroft Holmes mentionnés.

**Rating**** : **G aka tout public.

**Warning**** : **aucun en particulier...

**Genre**** : ** général, friendship.

**Disclaimer**** : **Sherlock Holmes ne m'appartient pas, sinon je ne serais plus de ce monde depuis bien longtemps ! Il appartient à sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Pensez bien que s'ils étaient à moi, les enquêtes policières ne seraient pas terribles et que j'aurais tenté de développé un peu plus l'amitié Holmes/Watson et que j'aurais fait apparaître bien plus souvent Mrs Watson, Mycroft Holmes et les deux inspecteurs de Scotland Yard que nous connaissons bien.

_Edit 2012 :_ Ceci est un vieil OS, sans prétention, qui date de 2009 environ quand j'étais dans ma période Sherlock Holmes et que lire des fics sur le sujet ne me suffisait pas, il fallait que j'écrive aussi. Comme d'habitude, toujours fidèle à moi-même : comme je ne voulais pas me risquer à tenter d'écrire une enquête policière, j'avais écris un bon gros friendship comme je les aime, mais ça représentait un sacré défi quand même, vu que j'essaye toujours de rendre un minimum crédible et fidèle les personnages de Doyle, surtout le détective…

**L**'inspecteur G. Lestrade était bien d'accord pour dire que quelque chose clochait !

Pour ne pas dire que sa journée n'avait pas commençé mal et avec des anormalités. Non, non. Il s'était levé à sept heures, comme à son habitude, avait déjeuné, avait embrassé sa femme avant de partir travailler à Scotland Yard. Il avait aidé à quelques enquêtes, quelques contrôles de routine, s'était pris la tête avec Gregson (pour ne pas changer), et était tombé sur un cas intéressant, sans queue ni tête, un vrai puzzle, bref, une enquête qui saurait intéresser Sherlock Holmes, le fameux détective privé qui avait l'habitude d'aider Scotland Yard.

Celui-ci n'avait aucune enquête sur le feu, il n'en avait pas eu depuis des semaines d'ailleurs, si Lestrade se rappelait de ce que lui avait dit le docteur Watson, l'ami, biographe et médecin personnel de Holmes, qui en avait assez de voir son ami s'injecter de cocaïne dès qu'il s'ennuyait et qu'il était privé de stimulant intellectuel. Le pauvre docteur était si désespéré de le voir sombrer dans cette drogue qu'il venait souvent voir Lestrade, Hopkins ou Gregson pour voir s'ils n'avaient pas quelques affaires qui pourraient plaire au détective. Lestrade compatissait. Ce ne devait pas être toujours évident de supporter Holmes tous les jours, comme le faisait Watson.

Pauvre diable ! Aussi intelligent pouvait être Holmes, il pouvait vraiment être un cas parfois ! Watson était trop bon, trop patient pour lui, et en aucun cas rancunier (Lestrade se souvenait avoir été scandalisé du comportement de Holmes pour Watson lors de l'affaire de Culverton Smith, _L'affaire du détective agonisant_, ou encore celle de _La Maison Vide_.). John Watson avait toutes les qualités pour vivre avec Holmes : il avait plus de patience avec lui que n'importe qui d'autre alors que Lestrade et ses collègues (et Mycroft Holmes, Lestrade l'apprendra plus tard) avaient parié, quand ils avaient sû que Holmes, ce misantrophe, avait un collocataire, que les deux ne supporteraient plus la présence de l'autre au bout de six mois et que l'un partira, ou deviendra fou. Comme ils avaient eu tord ! Ils avaient alors cru que l'individu en question devait être aussi excentrique que Holmes, pour réussir à vivre avec lui, alors que le bon docteur s'était révélé être une personne charmante, un vrai gentleman ! Lestrade avait fini par laisser tomber l'affaire du _comment-Holmes-et-Watson-pouvaient-se-supporter-et-vivre-ensemble-et-devenir-amis_, ce cas resterait un mystère insolvable. De toute façon, ce n'était pas ses affaires.

Toujours était-il qu'il s'était mis en route jusqu'au 221b Baker Street pour aller présenter son cas à Mr. Sherlock Holmes, se disant en son for intérieur que cela enlèverait un poid sur les épaules de Watson qui pourrait alors cesser de s'inquièter pour la santé de son ami, et de lui faire des leçons de morale sur les dangers de la drogue et de la nécessité de prendre soin de sa santé. Et si cela pouvait lui permettre de se remettre à écrire une autre aventure de Sherlock Holmes...

Arrivé à Baker Street sans problème, la logeuse, Mrs Hudson, le fit monter dans le salon où se trouvait le duo mythique, Sherlock Holmes et le docteur Watson. L'un fumait sa pipe, prélassé sur sa chaise, l'autre lisait tranquillement son journal. Les deux hommes relevèrent la tête à son arrivée. Et c'est là que le drame survint.

Le docteur Watson avait un sourire radieux collé sur le visage. Cela pouvait être un sourire de bienvenue pour Lestrade, mais celui-si sentait que quelque chose se cachait derrière son sourire.

Ses soupçons s'accentuèrent, autant plus que sa curiosité, surtout que, alors qu'il racontait son cas au détective, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point Watson avait l'air de bonne humeur, rayonnant de tout son être, un sourire stupide toujours collé sur son visage, les yeux brillants, pétillants comme l'auraient fait ceux d'un enfant qui venait de recevoir un nouveau jouet. Et lorsque Lestrade lui demandait de qu'il y avait, Watson répondait tout simplement : _"C'est une belle journée !"_.

Cela ne convaincait pas Lestrade, surpris par une telle réponse, surtout qu'il avait aperçu un certain gêne de la part de Holmes, et une légère rougeur à ses joues d'habitude pâles.

La curiosité était forte, mais il ne pouvait demander alors que Holmes était dans la même pièce. C'est pourquoi, lorsque le docteur le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte, il reposa sa question. Et il obtenu un sourire énigmatique et la même réponse qu'auparavant.

_C'est une belle journée..._

Lestrade reparti sans réponse ce jour-là.

Il ne pouvait savoir ce qui avait bien pû se passer entre Holmes et Watson aujourd'hui pour causer une telle joie enfantine chez le docteur. Car cela ne pouvait être que de la faute de Holmes. Lestrade le savait.

Il ignorait néanmoins ce qu'avait bien pû dire Sherlock Holmes...

Encore un mystère insolvable !

C'est en haussant les épaules que Lestrade reparti vers Scotland Yard.

**-x-**

**Quelques heures plus tôt...**

**-x-**

John Watson lisait tranquillement le _Strand Magazine _(**1**), s'attardant un peu dans sa lecture quand il fut déstabillisé de celle-ci par la voix soudaine de son ami qui déclara, comme un aveu :

- Watson, je vous dois mille excuses.

Avait-il annonçé soudainement, comme un éclair que l'on n'attendait pas. Watson observa son ami avec la plus grande stupéfaction.

- Pour quoi donc ? demanda-t-il, confus.

Holmes ne le regardait pas, son regard était fixé sur le feu de la cheminé qui ronronait paisiblement. Il soupira, comme résigné.

- J'ai beaucoup réfléchi ces derniers temps... (il pausa)

- Oh, Holmes, y-a-t-il _un seul moment_ où vous ne réflechissez pas, plaisanta Watson, tentant de le détendre.

Il eu un demi-sourire, à peine perceptible, puis il reprit vite son masque froid et sérieux. Il soupira encore avant de reprendre la parole.

- J'ai beaucoup réfléchi et je suis venu à la conclusion que je ne vous traitais pas comme un ami le devrait. (encore un soupir) Je suis arrogant, froid, fier, étranger aux relations sociales, récitent aux émotions. Je n'ai aucun doute quant au fait que vous vous en êtes aperçu. J'admets avoir le sentiment d'être supérieur aux autres personnes. Malheureusement, vous payez souvent le prix de mon... (il stoppa, hésitant, semblant chercher le mot exact) ... tempérament spécial.

Il leva finalement la tête pour observer Watson, mais cela ne dura que quelques secondes que déjà, son regard se reporta sur le feu de cheminée.

- Et pour cela, mon ami, je vous demande humblement votre pardon.

Ce speech rendit Watson sans voix. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce genre de déclaration, et certainement pas de la part de Sherlock Holmes. Choqué par ces mots pourtant vrais. Malgrè tout, Watson pardonnait toujours à Holmes sans question, comprenant que trop bien ses raisons d'agir ainsi, même si quelques fois, cela ne lui plaisait guère. Il admettait que lui et Holmes étaient bien différents, et Watson ne se considèrait pas comme parfait, lui non plus.

Un moment après, Holmes porta son regard sur lui, souriant légèrement.

- Vous voyez ? Votre réaction valide mes mots. Vous êtes choqué par ma déclaration et vous ne pouvez formuler une réponse.

Reposant son journal sur le sofa, Watson se tourna de façon à être face à Holmes.

- Holmes, vous n'avez pas besoin de vous excuser. Vous êtes un homme très intelligent, et je me doute bien que mon intelligence limitée puisse vous irriter quand quelque chose qui est évidente pour vous ne l'est pas pour moi ou que je ne comprenne pas votre raisonnement ou vos méthodes.

Ces paroles firent fronçer les sourcils du détective. C'était à présent son tour d'être sans voix.

- Watson ! s'exclama-t-il. Je n'ai jamais considéré que votre intelligence était limitée ! Je n'ai jamais pensé cela !

Il stoppa, secouant sa tête et se passant une main veineuse sur ses yeux comme s'il se blamait pour la mauvaise conclusion de son ami. Watson culpabilisa.

- Holmes..., commença-t-il.

- Non, Watson ! le coupa Holmes. Laissez-moi vous expliquer. Vous êtes médecin, bien-sûr ?

Watson hocha la tête, ne voyant pas où Holmes voulait en venir.

- Si vous essayiez d'expliquer à Mrs Hudson le fonctionnement du cerveau humain et comment fonctionnent chaque cellule de notre corps, vous comprendrait-elle ?

Watson secoua la tête.

- Non, pas vraiment...

Holmes acquiesça.

- Maintenant, considerez mes aptitudes de déduction comme étant une profession courante. Je ne m'attends pas de toujours comprendre toutes mes méthodes et mon raisonnement. Je suis bien conscient qu'ils ne sont toujours pas faciles à comprendre. Malgrè cela, vous m'avez été d'une aide précieuse et un compagnon inestimable pour beaucoup de mes enquêtes, et j'appréçie énormément ce que vous faites pour moi.

Les joues prenant une belle teinte rosée, les compliments de Holmes firent naître un sourire chez le docteur Watson.

- Eh bien, merci beaucoup Holmes. Je suis heureux d'entendre cela.

Holmes sourit également, bougeant son long bras pour aggriper celui de Watson.

- Non, merci à vous. Je suis vraiment perdu sans mon _Boswell_. Je n'aurais pû demander pour un meilleur assistant, ou un meilleur compagnon.

Le coeur de Watson se réchauffa à ces paroles, et son sourire s'aggrandit plus, si possible. Il aggripa le bras de Holmes, de nouveau sans voix.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Holmes retira vivement son bras, semblant tout à coup embarrassé, effrayé à l'idée d'avoir avoué de telles déclarations à son ami, d'avoir montré des émotions qui ne lui ressemblaient pas. Il retourna à sa chaise, ralluma sa pipe et Watson retourna à son journal, mais son sourire radieux demeura sur son visage.

Ce fut dans cette position que l'inspecteur Lestrade les trouva, tous les deux, quelques minutes plus tard. Et lorsque l'inspecteur, voyant son grand sourire, lui demandait ce que diable il avait, il répondait tout simplement que c'était une belle journée. Et il souriait devant l'incompréhension de Lestrade.

C'était une belle journée en effet !

Alors ? J'ai le droit à des tomates ou à des fleurs ? (ou à des reviews ?)

J'ai bien consciente d'avoir fait Sherlock Holmes OOC (pardonnez-moi Conan Doyle !), mais en relisant ses aventures, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui en vouloir un peu de son comportement envers Watson dans l'affaire du _Détective Agonisant_, voire même celle de _La Maison Vide_. Même si je suis consciente que lorsque Holmes est sur une affaire, il ne laisse pas ses sentiments prendre le dessus et qu'il a tendance, dans ces moments-là, à se comporter comme une véritable machine. Enfin... heureusement que Holmes se rattrape dans l'affaire des _Trois Garridebs_ !


End file.
